


when bleary eyes see you anew

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, this is really short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>re·al·i·za·tion - <i>noun</i> - an act of becoming fully aware of something as a fact</p><p> </p><p>alternatively: she thinks that the swell of her heart at the sight of him might be more than just awe</p>
            </blockquote>





	when bleary eyes see you anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacaoMental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoMental/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/xxaylu/status/758817078551781377) beautiful piece of artwork! 
> 
> Unbeta-ed (and written in like 30 minutes so don't look at me) and I hope you enjoy, heh~

It’s quiet save for the occasional turning of pages, the odd creak of the wooden chairs when either of them shifts. The curtains are drawn, the wan starlight from outside not enough to merit opening the curtains, and the candlelight that ensconces them is warm and steady. Kamui frowns to herself, rereading the same page of her strategy tome over and over again. Fatigue weighs heavily on her mind, but she pushes on, if only for the sake of the diligent boy beside her.

Crimson eyes flicker to the side, glancing at blond hair and intense earthen eyes. Leo remains unfailingly focussed on his own reading, and Kamui can’t help the small smile that pulls up at her lips despite that. He’s forever been so steadfast and determined, every bit the perfect prince the world sees him as, but she knows there’s more; there always is. He’s the twilight hours with only candlelight and parchment pages to keep him company, grace and genius so seemingly effortless that the work that goes into it - hidden under the cover of night - is barely seen by any.

Kamui feels lucky to have seen it, to be able to spend these nights at his side, even if she might wake up exhausted, might stumble a little less skillfully during that day’s march. It’s so entirely worth it, and she wouldn’t trade her late night study sessions for anything. A soft chuckle puffs past her lips, disturbing the quiet that blankets them, and it causes Leo to turn, fixing earthen eyes on her curiously.

“Tired already?” he asks, lips lifting into the smallest hint of a teasing smile. “You can go rest if you’d like, Kamui. It’s late, after all.”

“I’m alright,” she insists, an amiable smile of her own pulling up at her lips. “Don’t let me interrupt you, though. It’s your study time as much as it is mine.”

He laughs, a soft and quick exhalation, but she feels it build up in her chest, expanding and filling her with a warmth entirely different from the candlelight burning before them. “If you insist,” he tells her, returning to his own book. She resolves to go back to her own reading, but her eyes linger for a moment longer on his profile, so colorful and warm against the dark library around them.

There is still the faint hint of that same soft smile on his lips, a breathtaking sight in its own right, and Kamui thinks to herself that she could stare at him forever and never tire of his every expression, his every breathy laugh or clear word that falls from his tongue. He inspires awe in her simply as he is, and as he turns the page in his book - another page amongst the countless others that he has turned and will turn in the future, spurred on by his unfailing determination and drive - she thinks that the swell of her heart at the sight of him might be more than just awe.

Bathed in candlelight and seated tiredly, steadfastly, and contently at Leo’s side, Kamui considers the very real possibility that she might be in love.


End file.
